


Magical Boy Eros At Your Service!

by StormingWolfSwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), victuuri - Fandom
Genre: Gay men on ice, I'm mad at myself for making a Magical Girl AU but not a superhero AU instead, I'm sorry if character names are wrong!, M/M, Somebody kick me, TINY PEOPLE REVOLUTION!, Victor has mad depression, Victor is also still worst coach, Victuuri is king, dear jeezus he needs help, holy mother of god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormingWolfSwords/pseuds/StormingWolfSwords
Summary: You think living a boring ass life as a washed up 5 time world champion figure skater turned youths sports coach would indefinitely ward off any abnormalities in your life and thus it would remain boring and normal for the rest of your days, right? Well you’re fucking wrong. Sometimes you just happen to get yourself involved with the wrong crowd...or the right one. I mean it’s not everyday that you get to flirt with the city’s hero, Eros who just so happens to live next door without you knowing it.Or the story of Victor Nikiforov getting himself involved with the most dangerous love of his life, Eros who just wants to protect him from imminent doom despite always purposely getting himself into it.





	1. Morning Terrors (And its Not The kind You Think It Is)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spectacularly Gay Exploits of Erotic Eros and Vicious Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496954) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



> This work was inspired by Lucycamui and her Yuri On Ice Magical Boy AU: The Spectacularly Gay Exploits of Erotic Eros and Vicious Victor
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496954 - found here!~
> 
> I am in love with her fic, Vicious has truly dominated my heart! 
> 
> Mine doesn't have a fabulously gay super hero Victor who can conjure rose petals out of thin air, but mine still has Victuuri in it so don't worry!

There’s a sweet, but unusual smell in the air, the kind that would remind Victor of flowers- wait, no- cotton candy, yes, sweet and flossy enough to give you cavities on your first bite. His stomach grumbles at the thought, not having eaten breakfast yet and he practically drools over the waffles still cooking in the toaster. They were already deliciously brown and he was so tempted to just click the cancel button and shove them in his mouth like there was no tomorrow, but he knew they were gonna be cold in the middle if he did that and thus, to his stomach protests, he let them sit as his hunger angrily bared its fangs within him, a familiar nausea present. He should of had more to eat than popcorn last night.

 

The smell was strange though, he couldn't exactly pinpoint as to where it came from nor why it seemed to capture his entire kitchen in it. It wasn't like he had very much of a sweet tooth after all, his strict diet preventing that for a long time, so it wasn't like there was a secret stash of old candy lying around melting away in the summer heat. His kitchen smells like heaven though and he feels oddly at ease so, he doesn't consider it his biggest concern right now, instead eyeing the gold and white binder resting uselessly on his kitchen table, his initials engraved in the cheap plastic with sparkly blue gel pen courtesy of one of his students.

 

It was messily stuffed with papers upon papers that he loathed to even acknowledge right now. What might be on these papers? Paperwork, music pieces plus game plays, and lots of em’. He particularly groaned into his magical boy coffee mug when remembering exactly the kind of work that was due inside the catastrophic mess hiding beneath the worn green divider, the only actually carefully organized part of the whole thing. (Because that was the only really important section in there)

 

Honestly Victor would rather torture himself shamelessly binging Eros sightings on the news on the couch with a full tub of ice cream than be working today. Kicking off his sneakers and gym clothes in favour of his favorite pair of boxer shorts and just having the updraft from the open windows cool down his shirtless chest that was sure to be occupied by a certain adorable poodle sounded much more appealing, but people expected things of him and he had this thing called being a responsible fucking adult. He wishes he was 10 again, his metabolism was much better anyways and his hairline hadn’t been receding yet.

 

He sighs. Maybe he should just ignore it for right now, procrastinate and turn on the prerecorded Ice skating competition he missed yesterday. (Yeah that would totally count as work, definitely.) He promised the kids he'd choreograph their next practice over it with minor changes as to the difficulty so yes, that was totally a legitimate excuse to sit on his ass and watch TV. Though he might of just said that to get them to stop whining over not being able to do all the cool spins and quads he knows. But yeah, Victor Nikiforov would totally allow juniors to practice complicated and dangerous quads and step sequences that could land them in the hospital within five split seconds at their level and lose his job because of it. He should just make them all do twizzles till their dizzy.

 

Well at least he could show them the dangers of doing quads and what it would look like if they were to attempt any of them without proper training. Yeah, he could do that, it was educational afterall. Another brilliantly thought out excuse to include fun into his day by yours truly, he smirks. He'll have to pray he doesn't actually mess any of them up though. He cringes inwardly at the thought. 

 

_ Ouch _ .

 

Victor grabs his waffles as they jump out of the toaster, rests his mug of black coffee next to his work stuff, begrudgingly cracks open the binder with another sigh that was definitely not aimed at the scantily clad hero on his mug and clicks his pen open, ready for a boring hour of note taking.

 

Or at least he was  _ planning _ on doing that.

 

“Oi, old man! Open up!” His doorbell was rung in succession, angry knocks expectantly following. Oh he could never had guessed who was at the door this early in the morning. 

 

He felt the twitch of his eye when Makkachin, his lovely poodle who had been peacefully napping on top of the stairs like the angel she was, began incessantly barking. Yeah he had seen that one coming too. He pretty much expected all the morning chaos the minute he woke up at one AM this morning, but his headache from last night decided, to fully subside during the night was out of the realm of possibilities so the usual morning madness hit him especially hard today as he rubbed his forehead between his index finger and thumb slamming the binder closed. 

 

“Victor, you better not be sleeping in again or I swear-!” 

 

“Ah, Yurio! How nice it is to see you!” He flashes the angry blonde one of the fakest smiles in existence upon throwing open the door and that slightly offends the teen. He knew he was more than just an everyday teen, how dare Victor throw his fake as fuck celebrity smile at him! “Why are you here so early?”

 

“That's not my name and you know it, asshole!” Yuri huffs, folding his arms over his chest like a child, that of which he was, but the world be damned if it thought he would let Victor treat him like one. He kicked the door frame for not so intimidating intimidation that never worked on Victor in the first place, but made him feel better. “Anyways,” he growls, infamous scowl present. “I came to drive you to the rink with me, if you aren't being a lazy idiot this morning-  _ again _ .” He emphasizes. 

 

That takes a shot at Victor’s pride considering he hasn’t been the lazy late morning sleeper he used to be in years, more like two years since he retired, but it was only ever on one occasion or maybe 3 that he overslept on the teen skater so he had to question why and how he gained that title. 

 

Victor lets the fake smile melt into a more genuine one as he chuckles, Makkachin head butting his leg and lapping at the bare skin where his shorts cut off. Yuri makes a disgusted face and pulls away despite the poodle not even making a move to greet him and takes a step back. 

 

“Oh, Yuri, don't tell me you still don't like Makka! My precious girl loves and is loved by every human being in the world, except you! What gives!?” His bottom lip juts out in a little pout, puppy dog eyes complementing it and he has no shame in his ugly whimpering as he nudges Yuri’s shoulder with the flat of his head. 

 

“Ugh, grow up, old man!”

 

“I'm not old! I'm only 27! Barely reaching 30 just yet!” 

 

“Yeah, pfft! 27 and graying!” He snorts.

 

“That's my natural hair color, Yuri! You’re so cruel!” He sniffles, but it doesn't affect the teen in the slightest, only making his victorious comeback all the more gratifying. “And it's platinum!” 

 

Yuri turns away, hand muffling his giggles and Victor wishes he had the courage to just slam the door on his face and walk away. He knew Yuri was just teasing, but the comments hurt just the slightest bit. And it totally wasn't greying! He was born a silver haired babe and not ever in one single point of his life had it ever been another color. (Aside from that dying prank incident, but no one ever talks about that) 

 

Letting the teasing go after a bit he brightens and slips back inside. “If you are going to drive us in early, I want to at least grab my breakfast first.”

 

“Ugh, can't you just buy something on the way? Honestly, you kill me! You take forever to do anything! I might as well go by myself.” 

 

Victor knew he couldn't actually do that no matter how much he threatened to. He still only had a permit at 16 and Victor was kind enough to sit around in the car with him when he wanted to go places. So even if he threatened to leave he could only really sit in the driveway or park it back across the street and go by bike.

 

“I'll be out in a minute, Yuratchka, I just have to get my stuff.” 

 

“Fine, but hurry up before your furry beast attacks me!”

 

“Sure,  _ attacks _ you.”  

  
  
  
  


He's already gathered his stuff in hand and is returning when he stops, a baffling sight holding him in place. 

 

“Ruff!”

 

“Who’s a good girl?!” The blonde pats the poodle’s head and she’s giving him kisses and jumping all over him while he giggles.

 

“I lo-”

 

“Oh yes, Russia's ice tiger totally hates dogs!” He presses a finger to his lips watching Yuri retract in surprise. Makka tilts her head questioning why her cuddle time with the boy had ended so suddenly. She whines and nuzzles his hand. You do not interrupt cuddle time and get away with it! She snorts and results to sitting on his sneakers.

 

“Shut up, Nikiforov! I was just- showing her who’s boss around here!” 

 

Drool drips off his cheek unconvincingly and he makes no move to wipe it away, furthering Victor’s cheeky smile.

 

“Weren't you just about to say you love h-”

 

“NO I WASN'T!” He nudges Makkachin away and uses the hood of sweatshirt to wipe off the drool to Makka’s disappointment. 

 

Victor simply shrugs with a “If you say so” which only gets another rise out of Yuri whose face is a telling red. 

 

He laughs to himself as he kisses his wonderful companion goodbye with sweet words in Russian before locking the door, binder and coffee in hand, waffles finding a hilarious place flailing out of his mouth. 

 

“Also.” Yuri comes around as he puts the keys into the ignition of his white jeep and gives Victor a curious stare. “Did you buy some new air freshener or something? That shit is way too strong.” The engine revs up, purring just like a kitten which Yuri loves. “And you have horrible taste.”

 

“Wo, oo mobithed if boo?” He swallows a mouthful of waffle. “You noticed it? I thought I was just going crazy from starvation.” 

 

“You mean you don't know what that was?”

 

“Nope!” He pops the ‘p’ letting out a little chuckle. “No idea, but It's probably nothing. It smells nice anyways!” He reassures with a shrug as they drive away from the cul-de-sac in companionable silence.

 

Though as they pull away neither seem to notice the strange lights coming from the old house next door that no one has lived in for quite some time. 

  
  


                                                                                                                     ***

 

“Victor sensei! Victor sensei!” An excited student rushes over to him with flame red bangs and blonde undertones dressed in the usual black track uniforms designed to resist scrapes and bruises on the ice, a gold shimmering under the loose sleeves revealing parts of his short program costume all the Juniors were meant to have today for run throughs. His eyes are wild with practical awe shining down on anyone in his line of sight. The younger Novices are practically shoved aside by him as he opens his mouth with a wobbly smile. “Are we really going to do quads today!? Guang-Hong told me he asked you and you said we’d be able to do them!” He squees on the cusp of exploding into confetti Victor believes with his hands clutching his jacket like that. 

 

Yuuko, the nice mother of three troublesome triplets who he enjoyably coaches for free as thanks for letting him host his classes in her rink, gives him a surprised scowl of ridicule and a horrified gasp, knowing full well half the kids there were either in juniors or lower, none of them able to even jump higher than a spring loaded bunny hop. She eyes him and he defensively raises his hand shaking his head, feeling the nervous sweat begin to fester across his forehead when she entered Mom mode.

 

He quickly takes the boy, Minami kenjiro, by the shoulders before he can continue blathering about the surprise lesson to the younger trainees who now visibly have stars in their eyes too, his excitement dangerously contagious and kindly tells him to wait with the other juniors before reassuring both Yuuko and the Novices that no, they will not be doing quads today instead a demonstration of why they shouldn't do quads until they're in their seniors and much more experienced. They boo and aww him, spirits crushed and hopes dashed that they’d all finally be as cool as their celebrity teacher. He finds that kind of inspiring really. He loves them all for their passion and dedication to upstage him one day, but its also kind of scary. Their eyes scream murder.

 

“When you get into seniors and you can all afford your own coaches then  _ they'll _ teach you how to do quads, until then, I am your coach! _ And Yuuko terrifies me into keeping you all safe and out of harm's way so let's not do that _ .” He mumbles the last part.

 

He helps some of the Novices tie their skates properly, quizzing them on little things as he does so like-

 

“What happens when you have the wrong skate size?”

 

“I can't maneuver as well and…..I could mess up my jumps more easily?”

 

“Correct. Now, tell me, why shouldn't you let other people tie your skates?”

 

“Oh! Oh!” A shorter brunette girl in all pink raises her hand enthusiastically. “They could tie them too tight! And then your feet get all yucky with bruises!” 

 

“Very, good, Kate.” He shoots her a thumbs up as she practically beams. 

 

It continues until all the little ones who need help are all laced up and wearing their training gear, knee pads and support brackets all in order before he’s rushing off, leaving them under Yurio’s care. 

 

One kid, just turned 13, was covered from head to toe in protective padding having a look of pure humiliation on his face as his mother snapped pictures of him and smiled delightfully at her phone, immediately posting them to whatever sites she currently fancies. Victor would chuckle at the sight too like his troublesome group of juniors still skating circles in the corner of the rink if it weren't for her presence. Guang-Hong, as Victor remembers, meets his coaches gaze with a silent plea to help him escape, but Victor only skates by with a sly smile and fires off two finger guns, Guang-Hong immediately looking ready to cry as he scowled at the ice. Victor has way too much fun teasing his students. 

 

“Oi, Victor!” He catches Yuuri in a two-foot spin that transitions into a bunnyhop and the Novices clap in admiration. “Try and teach them  _ something _ today, will ya!?” And the little ones are snickering back at him. When they gave into Yuri’s side he'll never know, but ever since the 16 year old began helping him manage his growing student populous during his off seasons his Freshmen have never respected him since. Not that they ever did, especially the triplets, but still. 

 

“Yeah, Victor!” And said one of three triplets shouts in a round, her other two sisters shouting an anthem of ‘Teach us something, teach us something!’ He can only scoff at them.

 

Victor wasn’t just about to let him go with that comment though and smirks in replying: “Yeah, yeah, Yurio! How about you evolve first from bunny hops and we’ll talk!” The Freshmen all ‘ooo’ and shout with enthusiasm how sick Victor just burned his colleague and he just assumes that means something good until Yuri shuts them up with uncommitted angry shouts that get them all squealing as they scatter. It really reminded Victor of his attitude towards his old coach, Yakov. Hopefully Yuri doesn't start balding before 40 though. 

 

Skidding to a stop, ice spraying the highly energized Juniors whose enthusiasm drops the minute they see him, he quickly counts heads. All his students seem to be here besides a certain flaming red and blonde head of hair in particular who he knows he told to stay over here, but isn’t. Guang-Hong who he knows is with his Mother, couldn’t have possibly done anything to him so he quickly scopes out the rink, which proved fruitless in spotting him. Oh he only hoped this wasn’t going to be a repeat of Friday. He was really hoping for a break today, God please have mercy, he prays. 

 

“Has anyone seen Minami?” They all shake their heads in unison with very suspicious and bubbly grins he knows means nothing, and he means nothing, but trouble. “Where is Minami?” He asks again, firmer this time and they all oggle him knowing the jig is up, but still trying to cover up their trick or whatever trouble they were causing now.  

 

They all, in turn, begin giggling and muttering between tight lips, eyes bright with what he could only assume meant chaos was about to unfold.

 

“Alright, I don't know what you brats have done now, but if I find Minami hiding in the locker room again with a party popper I'm telling all your parents and making you practice bunny hops until your knees buckle.” 

 

Their eyes immediately go wide and one of them, a brunette girl with a singular purple highlight,  whips out her phone and rapidly begins texting who he knows must be Minami who is hiding out in another locker waiting for their signal. He glares a bit at all of them, but especially the girl, Mikayla, who's not even supposed to have her phone out on the ice for safety reasons. It disappears as quickly as she took it out after a blonde boy, Jason, elbows her. 

 

He waits for Minami’s return before he shares anything, but can’t help that nagging feeling in his chest that this little shenanigan isn’t over yet. They all keep their stares distant and looking past him as if watching something from behind and oh he knows something is up, the trouble never ending and he dares to chase their gazes, but before he can even turn his head the slightest bit it hits him. A loud pop that has his ears ringing and a sudden heavy weight on his back that knocks him forward. He almost collides directly with the others until he hears the skidding of blades against ice behind him and he’s stopped just short of crashing his nose into the barrier and another student. 

 

“MINAMI!” The weight slides off his back and Victor goes to rub his ears as they ring with pain and his back audibly cracks. The boy doesn't have a single swatch of remorse on his ecstatic face as he slowly skates to his teachers side. “I swear all you kids were raised by the D'yavol!” 

 

“No, I was raised by my Mom!”

 

They burst into a chorus of laughter, Yuuko smirking behind the barrier glad she doesn't coach those rebellious monsters, well besides her own children of course, but Victor has eight of em and she only has three so she wins by minority. 

 

“Show us quads! Show us quads!” They all sing as Victor finally manages to pull off of his knees, breathless. He groans internally concluding that this must of been their appeal to let them kill themselves over stupid quads. If these were his kids they wouldn't be as giddy to get their ankles snapped on the ice. In fact he should just let them do that, a free couple of weeks without  devilish children constantly keeping him on his toes with only maybe 3 lawsuits against him. Victor was all for rebellion, he was prone to the same things under his own coach, but seriously these kids were trying for a full blown revolution.

 

“Fine!” He relents, cursing in russian under his breath and asks Yuri’s class who have invaded center ice to move towards the barrier. He also gives Minami task of picking up the confetti explosion around them as his punishment for now. 

 

“ _ But _ !” He warns. “This is not an ok from me to start practicing them! I'm just going to do a health demonstration and then we’re back to practicing your Twizzles and Rockers!”

 

“Awww!!!! But Mr. N!” They all moan in exasperation.

 

“Do you want to at least see a quad or not?” He deadpans.

 

“YES!” Minami screeches as he glides backwards towards the barrier, hands full of confetti that is now being used to start a war in the little crowd of Juniors. He wishes, just for once they would behave. 

 

He was going to have to make several phone calls after today for sure. 

 

Victor takes their eager silence as agreement with the trouble maker that is Kenjiro himself and with a nod takes center ice with a huff.     

 

He hasn't done a quad in years, 3/4 years to be precise. He was a youths sport coach afterall and that meant non-competitive jumps that could get anyone hurt so, he found no need to practice his more advanced jumps and moves like camel spins and quadruple toe loops like he used to unless it was after hours and he was sick of doing paperwork. He almost forgot how to do half the moves he used to know like the back of his hand in his own Senior and Junior days like his infamous Quadruple flip, he hadn’t done that in his last performances at the Olympics so the move quickly faded from mind. He would of absolutely chosen to show that to the kids if it weren’t expertly evading him at the moment like most things were tending to do lately. Maybe he should of taught Senior level classes instead, but the thought not seeing the kids again gives him both relief and an agonizing pain in his chest at the loss of such great students despite their…..issues. 

 

He finally exhales and does a lap around the rink to gain speed, passing Yuri with a determined smirk as his eyes light up with surprise that Victor would ever attempt anything like this again. Victor swore on his life that skating this fast has never felt this amazing before as his heart was pounding out of his chest and his hair felt glorious flowing through the air like it used to. He felt music playing within the ice itself as he let himself feel for the first time what he actually wanted to when he was out on the ice. He lets himself be free as he raises a hand in the air to feel the air brushing past his fingertips. Now he understands Christophe's tendencies a little bit better, but still not exactly entirely. 

 

“Ooo~”

 

“Whoa…..”

 

“Oh my gosh! Is he gonna do his entire routine of Stamino Vicino for us!?” Minami giddly claps his hands together.

 

His class and probably everyone currently in the rink is definitely in awe of him. He knows he’s smiling, like genuinely smiling as he misses his mark for the quad and scales it down to a triple axel. He hears cheering and scattered applause that makes his blood flow faster, his cheeks noticeably red from adrenalin. 

 

If only Victor could see his own face right now, the concentrated furrow of his brow, his crystal blue eyes alight with a burning fire that was itching to burn everything around them in their uncontrollable passion.It all would surely fire him up to his old competitive self again.  His attention was coiled around feeling the ice beneath his feet, like in a whole other galaxy alight with exploding stars. He was truly Victor Nikiforov, the living legend, the king of the ice and snow.

 

He doesn’t know he’s done it until after his skate leaves the ice, his toe pick vaulting him in the air at incredible speed. He’s a grey and white blur in the air until he lands on the opposite foot coming out of the jump with his free leg and arm moving him in a slight twirl that forces him to skate backwards for a moment before he can stop himself.

 

A quad. A quadruple flip to be more exact and a magnificent one at that.

 

It's amazing. Time has suddenly slowed and he’s found himself in this incomprehensible bliss like a first kiss or the first bite of cake he had when he was five. He can feel it. The adrenaline, the crash of his skates on the ice when landed the move perfectly. He can hardly catch his breath as his students cheer for him. 

 

Mikayla quickly snaps a picture before immediately tapping away at her keyboard and shoving it back in her pocket. “Mr. N that was-” 

 

“Seriously, Victor!? You call that a fucking quad!?” The Novices snicker like Yuri is their evil mastermind gang leader in a 70’s movie. The teen himself is angrily skating over with a face that could easily scare the Boogeyman out from under his bed. 

 

Victor just barely registers he spoke, staring back at everyone, unsure if he's even in the same universe anymore. He never remembered skating feeling that good…..

 

“I'll show you what a real quad looks like, old timer!” And in Victor’s daze Yuri has effectively taken over both his Novice and Junior classes. Great….he’s still got two more hours until he can clock out and reunite with Makkachin. Guess he'll just be bored doing the rest of that paperwork.

 

“I thought that quad was pretty well done, Mr. Nikiforov.” 

 

Or not. (Today just seems really addemnet that he will procrastinate on those papers until its too late again)

 

His immediate thoughts go to the kids, but the voice is much older and maturer in a way. And just before opening his eyes he prepares himself for a microphone to be shoved in his face by Paparazzi, but again he's wrong.  

 

“Hello….?” A gentle smile and adorably chubby cheeks greet him instead as he exits the ice, pulling on his skate guards and he has to do a double take to make sure this man is definitely not one of his students. His shaggy ravenette hair, neither truly black or brown under the rink lights, frames his face well which expels innocence and kindness in a way Victor has never seen before. His dark blue shirt fits his form and Victor notices the strong build of his chest, definitely on par with his own physique. He’s rather curvaceous around his middle as well, Victor notes, but doesn’t let his mind wander farther than that.

 

This man….“Yuuri.” He supplies after Victor inquirers about it. He's pretty cute for first impressions. And he'll be a good tease for Yurio later when he gets the pleasure of introducing them. 

 

“I see you already know my name so, tell me, Yuuri-” He can see the boy squirm uncomfortably when he rolls his tongue on the double U’s. “What brings you to Ice Castle?” 

 

His face goes entirely red and Victor can't help the smile at the little reaction because he finds it oddly adorable despite not doing anything to warrant it. 

 

“O-oh, right! I’m here for the teaching position. The one you posted on your website?” He wearily rubs at his arm.

 

Ah, he had totally forgotten. 

 

Not surprising.

 

He was looking for candidates to take over for Yurio when he had to go back out for the competitive seasons. It was especially hectic without him and Victor didn’t want to get his mind spinning just thinking about last seasons catastrophes. The Novices were flailing into spread eagles when they couldn't even tie their own skates and Juniors quadruple lutzes when they could barely do lutzes in the first place. Yeah….. it had been a mess and Yurio hadn't been at all too happy about it, but its not like Yuuko could help either, already doing her job which was maintaining the rink and being a good Mother. (It’d be just horrible pinning anymore responsibility onto her)  In all honestly it was just a disaster. It had been ok in the start with the tiny class comprised of 3 Novices and 4 Juniors, but now? Yeah, he desperately needed the assistance. (Or he should of thought his business strategy through more and hired extra help the minute more parents said they were going to sign their kids up since he was going to be teaching them, but at least he’s learning now, isn’t he?) 

 

He immediately fixed up a small add on his website hoping someone would take notice to his plea and today his prayers had been answered. Even more so than he had ever hoped with the new potential teacher’s assistant being a literal angel sent to Earth from heaven. 

 

God was definitely on his side today. Hallelujah.  

 

“Oh yes, yes, thank you so much! Just have a seat by the benches and we can start the interview immediately!” Yuuri beamed and his adorable factor went up by 300 percent. (He definitely did not include adorableness into interview points until now. Adding charm to the work experience was an absolute ‘yes’ for Victor from the start and he swears it wasn’t added just to increase Yuuri’s eligibility.) 

 

He grabbed the clipboard from behind the skate rental counter and quickly stole a pen from the pen cup Yuuko left on the desk. All the questions he wanted to ask were readily printed in blue and held every little thing he could desire asking, besides the one question he absolutely had to ask or he’d never let himself live it down, like where he could get a hold of this boy's phone number and if he could get him on a quick date, but he'd reserve the flirting for later. Ok, he’ll  _ try _ to reserve it for later, key word is  try . 

 

Not thinking about his underlying motives, Victor would surely only base this interview on Yuuri’s skills and not his looks. 

 

Definitely. 

 

He takes a bench that's a ways away from everybody so they have a bit of privacy and pats the wood for Yuuri to sit with him. He readies his clipboard and clicks the pen open.

 

“So, Yuuri, I’d like to start with formalities.” He holds the tip near the name line waiting for Yuuri to address his full name, but looks up confused when he hears silence. “As in names?”

 

“O-oh, right!” He apologizes before neatly folding his hands in his lap his thumbs playing war with one another. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki.” He repeats jotting it down under  **Applicant** and checking off a box that Yuuri can barely see past the metal clasp under  **Special Facts** . He audibly gulps at the implication before he's asked another question. “Anything specific you’d like to be called like, Mr. K, or just Yuuri, Mr. Katsuki, Sensei?”

 

“Just Yuuri is fine, thank you. Sensei is alright, too.”

 

“And your age? I'd also like to know if you have ever coached any students previously.” He taps the pen on his lips eyeing the way Yuuri fiddles with the hems of his shirt.  _ Anxious indeed _ , he internalizes.

 

“I’m 24 and no, not really. I've only ever been coached or helped out a few times.”

 

“That's alright, you'll learn as you go. These kids are pretty easy to teach and surprisingly eager to learn so you'll have no problem fitting in here.” He flashes him a smile in hopes it will calm down his ever growing and obvious to anyone with eyes, anxiety, but it only makes Yuuri's face redden even more and he's concerned the boy might need a doctor because he is starting to look a little sickly.

 

“Alright, so, why do you want this job, Yuuri?” And he visibly tenses. “What made you want to try coaching figure skating classes?”

 

“Um, really I just need the money, ya see I just moved in and I'm new here so I needed the job, but-” Upon looking up at Victor's face Yuuri just wants to burst into a sad lump of tears at his way too serious expression and he fears he gave him the wrong impression, immediately going into overdrive to explain with true sincerity that he didn't just care about his paycheck. “I swear I also care about the kids too and I’m not money hungry! Im sure they are all so delightful and full of spirit and I’ll do my absolute best to encourage them and teach them properly to their fullest potential!”

 

“Yuuri.”

 

“I will never push their safety aside for anything and absolutely will do everything in my power to be the best coach I can be and-”

 

“Yuuri!” He puts a single finger on his lips, the only thing keeping him quiet for more than five seconds. “Its alright, I get it, I understand. I need money to pay my bills and buy food too, its no big deal.” He watches every part of him ease up and relax against the bench as he gives him a warm smile to settle him down. “Besides you don't look like the kind of person who would be selfish in half assing this. You look strong on the inside, willing.” He compliments, loving the soft red on his cheeks bloom across his face. “I think I can trust you with the kids.” 

 

“Really?” His eyes sparkle sending Victor’s mind through a loop. Oh boy, he was fucking cute. “T-thank you…I-really promise I’ll do my best.”

 

“Just...I don’t know if I can trust the kids with you.” He smiles, but Yuuri doesn’t look at all comforted by it. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Ah! You little twerps! Get the hell off of me! I am not your chew toy!” Victor leans into the view of the teen with five children hanging off each of his limbs so Yuuri will keep his focus on him. 

 

“So anyways back to your last question, is there any little facts I should be aware of? Any medical issues, physical restraints, personal affairs, likes and dislikes?” 

 

“What was tha-” 

 

“Ignore him! He’s just my other teaching assistant.” 

 

If Yuuri was anymore socially inept than he already was he wouldn’t have picked up on the firm tone of Victor’s voice and the thin line of his lips telling him he’d rather not know. 

 

“Well..I do have a bit of anxiety, especially performance anxiety if you haven't guessed already.” He laughs solemnly to himself. “I also used to professionally ice skate up until about a year or two into my senior division in Japan. It was just a little too much for me though, so I quit.” Victor scribbles all it down with a satisfactory hum before looking up again. “And seeing as how I don’t have any other experience with any other job I thought, why not try coaching it instead?” 

 

“Anything else?”

 

“No, that's just about it, really.” 

 

“Great!” He sticks out his hand which Yuuri awkwardly takes before shaking it and hands him a slip of paper with some numbers on it. “This is my number if you ever need to call me.” Phase one of his underlying plan complete. Yuuri just nods, his face red. “And I’ll need yours too.” He hands Yuuri the clipboard to quickly jot down his number and excitedly takes it back when he does, reveling in the 10 digit number before giving him a bright smile. “Fantastic! We'll start testing your abilities out on the ice with everybody now for the rest of your interview.”  _ If Yuri is done being their gang leader now _ , he sighs.

 

“O-kay.”

 

They both make their way to the ice, but Victor already has a feeling that Yuuri will be a fantastic teacher. Well he knows Yuuri will be a fantastic teacher because Victor just has a feeling about these kinds of things and they have never let him down before so he has all the faith in the world for his new addition to this….demonic family. He just wished he had the same faith in the kids that they weren’t going to chew the poor man out before his first day was over.  

 

He can already see the panic enveloping Yuuri’s face as he watched the Novices race after a screaming blonde while tripping over themselves in the process, the Juniors ready on the other side of the rink with a bucket filled with something Victor couldn’t see from this distance, but whatever it was he knew Yurio was in for it and he should probably stop this. 

 

But seriously how could things have escalated this quickly? He was only gone for like ten minutes. 

 

“Alright, hold it up!” And everyone stopped in their tracks, well at least tried to. 

 

The Novices sliding into one another then crashing into Yurio who ended up with his head shoved inside the bucket anyways, which he now realised was full of old and used skate guards as the Juniors laughed maliciously at the delicious chaos they’ve now created. Victor was definitely going to have to make those phone calls and write an extensive apology letter to Yuuko after this. Speaking of Yuuko she looked busy picking the triplets off the ice and scolding them one by one as they balled at her feet for forgiveness. 

 

“Mamma Mia.” He sighed into his hand, removing his guards again. 

 

He gave Yuuri an apologetic smile before helping Yurio to his feet and quietly yelling at the Juniors that each of their parents would be receiving an email and a phone call after class to which they all shut up at and helped retrieve the guards from the ice, picking them up and placing them back in the bucket they had stolen from the supply closet. He thanked them for doing that much and made a motion with his hand for Yuuri to finally come over so he could introduce them. 

 

“Alright, class. All I’m asking out of you today is just for once to be good,  _ please _ .” And they all nodded as they stood in a row, patiently waiting. “Now, as you all now, you’re class is mixed with the Novices and combined you’re all very difficult to manage with just myself here half the time so... I hired some help.” He watches Yuuri fish out a pair of black and silver skates from his bag before gliding over with a smile that screamed beyond terrified. 

 

“Everyone this is Yuuri.” 

 

He kindly waves to them all and winces at Makayla’s flash going off. Victor is quick to finally confiscate her phone before she can hide it in her back pocket and gives her a cold stare. They also wave back in kind except for Minami who seems to be star struck for some reason. Like he literally has stars popping out of his eyes and everybody seems to notice.

 

“Yuuuuuuri~ Chaaaaaaaan?~” He squess out, his friends looking to each other for an explanation besides Guang Hong who seems to have finally freed himself from his Mom at some point and changed into the regular track suit like everybody else, his discarded armor off to the side by the barrier. He just smugly grins and Victor has no idea why until Yuuri opens his mouth.

 

“Oh, it’s Kenjiro, right?” And the blonde nods until he’s dizzy. “Nice seeing you again. How’s Juniors going for you? I heard you could start Seniors next season and you’re getting your own coach soon. Congratulations.” He pats him on the head and Kenjiro would probably faint on the spot if he could if it weren’t for so many people watching him right now. He just bounces in place as Guang Hong holds him steady so he doesn’t fall flat on his face in front of the skater.

 

“E-everything’s going great Yu-chan!” He chirps. 

 

“You know, Minami?”

 

And Yuuri positively brightens.

 

“Of course I do! Guang-Hong too.” His smile seems so bright as he says it too filling Victor with an indescribable amount of joy. “We competed against each other a few times before I retired and he’s like a little brother to me.”  

 

All the students immediately are in awe of their classmates, a few boys clapping them on the back before mentioning something about the older skater that has Yuuri turning red and rubbing the back of his head basfully denying whatever they’ve said, Victor isn’t really listening. He’s just amazed, no astounded that he’s finally met the long time rival Kenjiro has always mentioned every time he improved his skating. He always thought the Yu(u)ri Kenjiro mentioned though was Piletski, never bothering to actually ask or bring it up, but surprisingly its not. 

 

“Alright, alright! Enough with the excitement we still have two more hours of practice and we’re not gonna waste it with reunions. We have run throughs today and tomorrow!” He’s promptly smacked in the face with somebody’s jacket and for the love of god get this man some help. He sighs, removing the jacket and setting it on the barrier before turning to Yuuri. “Welcome to your new job as a youth’s sports coach, Yuuri, I mean hell. Let’s pray we both make it out alive today.”

 

And Yuuri audibly gulps. Victor gives him a less than reassuring pat on the back before he tries to corral the kids together again to no avail. 

 

When will he ever get a break? Probably never. 

***

An hour in and Yuuri has successfully taken back control over the chaotic bunch of monsters Victor calls his students. And Victor is genuinely surprised that they actually sit still and listen to Yuuri’s every word as if he were regaling the most intense and awesome story in the entire world. (Really he was just schooling them on the best forms to take during take off and so on) But they clung onto his every word nonetheless. 

 

He would have to ask how he did that later.

 

Yuuri seemed to be finishing up his lecture as the kids skated off to their side of the rink, but not before Yuuri quickly grabbed something from his bag, that something looking like randomly colored silicone bracelets, and placed them on each of their wrists. Everyone was now skating around adoring their new red bracelets before practicing jumps that Victor taught them sometime last week, but they looked much more polished than before, in fact flawless and Victor couldn’t help the proud smile on his face. 

 

“Yuuri, what did you do?” He leaned over the barrier placing a case of water next to him. 

 

“Well, nothing much really.” He ripped the case open and took a water out, taking a large gulp before closing it back up and handing it back to Victor. “I noticed how rowdy they are and thought the bracelets would be a good way of keeping them focused.” He nodded to Jason, a boy with dirty blonde and platinum blonde highlights who almost never did anything asked of him unless he was bribed to do so. Normally he would ditch lessons in favor of sneaking away with his friends and getting the others into trouble along with himself. But there he was actually skating with the other kids and doing what his Mother and Father are paying Victor for,  _ practicing his skating _ . 

 

“Wow… How in the world?”

 

“It’s just a technique I picked up from babysitting Yuuko’s kids. If you give them rewards for doing something good they’ll be prone to doing it more often. With the bracelets, its like this: They all get red as they start off and they’ll get more colors depending on their performance. I brought them along cause I thought it might help.” He watched on with a smile as Minami and Guang-Hong both completed a toe-loop in sync with each other, getting a ‘Good job!’ from Yuuri as they skated past. 

 

“Yuuri!” A shout from behind distracted him, Victor recognizing it as Yuuko. They also seemed to know eachother, Victor then remembering the skater having babysat for her before.

 

“Yuu-chan!” He spread his arms wide in a hug. 

 

Victor was just in awe of Yuuri. “Huh.” How has he never tried that before…. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he was passed out in his living room the minute he got home.

 

Victor watched as the kids skated around laughing and joking with each other, much like he had with his rinkmates in Russia before he moved here, it was practically a miracle no one had their scheming faces on yet. 

 

Both handsome and great with children….

  
  


Yuuri was hired on the spot. 

 

\-------------- \--------------

 

Yuuri was very quickly becoming the bright rainbow at the end of Victor’s storms. The children were loving him, especially the Novices, who brought him cookies, which were admittedly stolen from the break room, as thanks, and the Juniors looked up to him like he was their ethereal god, absolutely obsessed over collecting a new bracelet by the end of class and showing their parents with gleeful smiles at pick-up time. Yuuri just brought something to the sessions Victor could never dream of in his entire life and he was just amazing at bringing the kids around, bringing himself around or anyone for that matter. 

 

Well…. Except Yurio who accused the man of stealing his little posse away from him. The Novices were sneaking away from their own practice to join the Juniors and learn from Yuuri himself instead which surprised Victor to say the least and angered Yurio to no end. He wouldn’t stop ranting about it as he drove them all home, Victor having learned Yuuri also lived in the same neighborhood and asked - no pretty much forced - Yuri to give their new friend rides home with them. Yuuri was more than happy to just let Yurio rant and talk to Victor instead while sipping away at his water. 

 

“Thanks, Yurio.” Yuuri tries to lighten the tense mood that set in once they entered the jeep.

 

“Yeah, whatever, Pig.” He brushes him off and adjusts his mirror, clicking the button to bring up the outside mirrors before starting the engine. And all of Yuuri’s hopes are quickly thrown under the carpet.

 

“Yuri! That’s not very nice!” Victor scolds and also reminds Yuri to look behind himself as he pulls out of the parking space despite the teens protest that he was already doing that.

 

“I don’t care, that pig stole my damn job.” He points directly at Yuuri in the back seat who sheepishly takes a sip of his water and tries to make himself appear smaller. 

 

“I-I’m sorry?” He squeaks, unsure if Yuri is serious or not.

 

“You weren’t getting paid anyways!” Victor argues, hands thrown up in exasperation.

 

“Well I should be! And shut up, Victor! No one wants to hear anything come out of your stupid mouth!”

 

“Why do kids hate me?” He huffs, turning to the window as Yuuri assures him that’s not the case.

 

“They don’t hate you, Victor.”

 

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

 

“Yes, they do.” Yuri grumbles under his breath. 

 

“Jeez, Yurio, who put lemons in your life?”

 

“You and him!”

 

And that’s pretty much how their car rides were going to go from now on, Victor was pretty certain. 

  
  


The sun was barely peeking over the mountain line when Yuri finally dropped them off and parked back to his side of the street, threatening them that if they dared to come to his side he’d kick them both between the legs without hesitation which Victor took as more of a challenge and Yuuri took as an actual threat he wasn’t willing to take Yuri’s offer up on. Victor parted from Yuuri with a quick hug and a goodbye before putting his keys into the door lock. 

 

“Good job today, Yuuri! You have to teach me more of those techniques of yours!” He winks. It doesn’t take long for Yuuri to turn a noticeable shade of red and he has to laugh as Yuuri fails to move out of the way of his door before opening it and slammin it in his face before finally dashing inside. 

 

He’s glad he hired the awkward ravenette.

 

“Honey, I’m H-!”

 

Makkachin bounds down the stairs to greet him with her lolling pink tongue lapping away at his face as he coos to her from the floor, laughing as he does so. There’s nothing better than the love of your life greeting you after work.

 

He gently persuades her off and hangs his keys on the hook after getting up, then heads off to the kitchen to get her food. She happily pads beside him as he grabs a can from the closet and peels it open dropping it in her bowl which she quickly takes to shoveling down as if she hadn’t eaten in forever. The sight makes him smile. 

 

He’s just about to start dinner for himself when he suddenly remembers he’s got several trouble maker’s parents he needs to make calls to. Their behaviour today was both remarkably good and terrifyingly horrible, which was really fucking rare if Victor had anything to say about that. He would have to call all 10 of his Junior’s parents before ten and he was exhausted just thinking about that. He decides to let Yuuri know by pulling out his number and adding it to his contacts, shooting off a quick text and fumbling around for everyone’s contact information. He hears his phone go off before he even picks up his landline.

  
  


_ Victor Sensei ₍₍(̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎ : I have to make a few phone calls to their parents about earlier then fill out more of your paper. I have some forms I need you to sign tomorrow too!  _

 

_ Yuuri K (˃̶͈̀＿˂̶͈́) : Alright, thanks for letting me know. _

 

_ Victor Sensei ₍₍(̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎ : No problem, Yuuri!~ _

_ *Victor has formed new group chat* _

 

_ Victor Sensei ₍₍(̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎ : Now we can all talk to each other!  _

 

_ Angry Russian Tiger / Yuri P  _ _ ( ﾉ_ಠ) _ _ : Oh great now pig has my number! _

 

_ Victor Sensei ₍₍(̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎ : Oh get over it, he’s your new brother now! _

 

_ *Angry Russian Tiger has left the chat* _

 

_ *Yuuri K has left the chat* _

 

_ Victor Sensei ₍₍(̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎ : Guys? Guuuys!!?!??!?! _

  
  
  


That conversation ended quickly. Well it was worth a shot. He’ll have to sit through his work alone tonight.

 

The sweet scent is in the air again though so maybe he’ll have a good night not full of screaming parents and crying children. Maybe. 


	2. Magical Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a little insight to Yuuri's and Victor's personal lives outside of work and away from a screaming ball of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Are you ready!? I'm ready! For Yuuri! And Victor! And feelings and emotions!

Yuuri thought that could of gone worse….. Or he at least wasn’t expecting that job interview to be so…. _terrifying_. If it weren’t for his earlier experience babysitting Yuuko’s triplets he could only imagine he would of immediately fled and cried in his room all day to not later think about how attractive his new boss was.

 

“No.” He put the thought out of his mind immediately, he was not going to go down that road of cliches where the new, dorky employee who was just hired falls immediately for his strikingly handsome boss. He was not going to one day trip up at work and have his glasses fall off only for his boss to discover his true beauty and fall for him as well in some dumb, fantasy love story that Yuuri secretly wished for since he was a teenager.

 

“Ok fine, maybe I like him a little bit. I will admit he was kind of…..handsome in a way.” And the heart clasping his feathered shawl over his shoulders positively glowed in different hues of pleased pinks and soft reds as he hopped off another roof to launch himself across a few more city blocks. The jump is far more powerful than he’s used to and he stumbles on his next landing on top of a skyscraper. He might of had his powers for over a year now, but that didn’t mean he fully understood them nor had any remote sense of control over them. But at least he wasn’t surprised by the sudden power surges anymore. They were more like a comfort to him now than anything hindering, thank god, because he was so tired of making his enemies fear him for almost blowing their heads off when he felt the love of the crowd backing him as he tried to capture them. He had realized after he was on about his 50th villain encounter that his powers were influenced by emotions or more like one in particular, love. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world, really, but ….. It was embarrassing to say the least, not to mention he already did look like he belonged dancing on a pole and not out saving people from burning buildings. His embarrassment only heightened when he realized they were at their peak when…. He prefers not to think about it. In some ways his powers awe him and others…..rightfully disturb him. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to date him or do anything else!” He emphasizes, readying for his next jump and not feeling a hint of remorse when the heart fades to black, grey and white for a sorrowful moment. “Oh don’t be like that, just because I find someone attractive does not mean I want to fuck them on the spot, ya know.” Then suddenly it takes on a shocking yellow and projects an image of the one thing currently on Yuuri’s mind.

 

There he is in all his muscular glory, his boss and somebody who he should totally not be even thinking about in that way if he doesn't want to get fired or blow off the top of Mount Everest. The heart seems to register the small flush spreading about his face and the already embarrassing halo-image of a pure and smiley Victor is tainted and deformed in the worst ways possible. (Or the best ways possible, whichever way you want to look at it)

 

“Ugh, no! I did not need to see that!” And the heart audibly sounds off in bemusement turning to a bright luscious red. “This isn't funny! And this is my new job, I would like to keep my relationships strictly professional and I don’t need to see my boss in that way! That is just….. really, really wrong!” He sighs, coming to a stop on another building top closer to the ground, but not low enough to be seen by any curious bystanders, thank the gods. He places his head in his hands as the indecent halo-image dissolves into 8-bit hearts before fully dissolving and he is ever so grateful for that. He finds his skirt sits a bit tightly around his waist now and he absolutely flushes as the heart clasp sounds off once more like its mocking him. “I really wish you weren’t sentient.” Is all he can remark before there’s a familiar triple beep and a map of the city arranges itself in front of him in the same affect the halo-image before had disappeared.

 

He scans the map quickly before his eyes fall upon a single red blinking dot between an arrangement of buildings somewhere down town. All he needs to hear is a distant explosion and the roaring curses of an unfriendly and gruff voice to know his services are needed.

 

He suddenly unclasps his shawl and tosses it to the wind, letting it catch and float delicately behind him before it quickly rushes back to him in a flurry of feathers and the heart clasp is thrown around his waist and the shawl extends in a brilliant light to gleam two very pronounced angel like wings that only take one big flap to launch him to the skies.

 

“Magical Boy, Eros, Angelic form!”

 

The people stop all conversation below and can’t believe their eyes when they see a half naked angel soaring above them in the sky. There’s a shout from somewhere down the street, then someone begins an encouraging applause and soon everyone on the street corner is in a crazed frenzy, by the time he’s gone and anyone below had time to process that it was indeed, Eros, the infamous Magical Boy.

  
  
  
  


                                                                                                     ***

  
  
  
  


Somewhere, far across the city, a single man nurses a frozen coolatta, swiping through his messages and social media, not caring for the outside world around him and happily kicking his feet underneath the barstool. He swipes over an adoption add for a poodle rescue shelter and immediately donates almost half his paycheck for the week into their online donation box, leaving a message for his admiration of the breed. He smiles quietly to himself about to ask a certain blonde, cat loving teenager if he’d care to join him in the city for a nice lunch at their favorite spot before a familiar chime sounds and he’s sent an immediate location. No message, no photo, not even a little blurb to tell him exactly what he already knows the notification is for. He immediately cancels his plans for the meetup, the most brilliantly determined smile spreading handsomely across his features, as he quickly throws down some money for the drink and rushes off down the city streets, not caring if people thought he was sane or not.

 

It was time and oh boy he was so ready for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know if you'd like more! (I already have the ending planned out and written if you guys do want it) So there will be little waiting since I've already finished. It just depends on how long my brain decides to procrastinate. Ha, ha.... 
> 
> Anyways, This is my first time writing a superhero fic / story at any compacity so I'm sorry if future fight scenes or whatever aren't as cool as I think I'm writing them as. 
> 
> (P.S: The kids do love Victor, he's just a bot of a pushover)


End file.
